snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Alec Baldwin
Alexander Rae "Alec" Baldwin III (born April 3, 1958) is an American actor who has appeared on film, stage, and television. He is the eldest of the four Baldwin brothers, all well-known actors, and a member of the Baldwin family. Baldwin first gained recognition appearing on seasons six and seven of the CBS television drama Knots Landing, in the role of Joshua Rush. He has since played both leading and supporting roles in films such as Beetlejuice (1988), The Hunt for Red October (1990), The Marrying Man (1991), The Shadow (1994), The Aviator (2004) and The Departed (2006). His performance in the 2003 film The Cooler garnered him an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor nomination. From 2006 to 2013, he starred as Jack Donaghy on the NBC sitcom 30 Rock, receiving critical acclaim for his performance and winning two Emmy Awards, three Golden Globe Awards, and seven Screen Actors Guild Awards for his work on the show, making him the male performer with the most SAG Awards. He has hosted Saturday Night Live 17 times, which is the most appearances for one host to date. He was also impersonated too by Ben Affleck on the November 1, 2008 episode during "The View" sketch. On September 29, 2016, it was announced that Baldwin will be playing Donald Trump for Season 42, where he made his first appearance as Trump for the Season Premiere of the show. He has appeared in every episode except for the November 12, 2016 episode, December 10, 2016 episode and the January 21, 2017 episode. Impressions/Characters Impressions *Al Pacino *Barney Frank *Bill O'Reilly *Bono *Charles Nelson Reilly *David Hasselhoff *Donald Trump *Harvey Fierstein *Jim Webb *Marlon Brando *Rex Reed *Richard Burton *Rick Perry *Robert De Niro *Roy Horn *Saddam Hussein *Sonny West *Tony Bennett Characters *Drinkin' Buddy *Pete Schwetty *Winters Breath Appearances Hosting *Alec Baldwin/B-52s - April 21, 1990 *Alec Baldwin/Whitney Houston - February 23, 1991 *Alec Baldwin/Paul McCartney - February 13, 1993 *Alec Baldwin and Kim Basinger/UB40 - February 12, 1994 *Alec Baldwin/Beastie Boys - December 10, 1994 *Alec Baldwin/Tori Amos - January 20, 1996 *Alec Baldwin/Tina Turner - February 22, 1997 *Alec Baldwin/Vanessa Williams & Luciano Pavarotti - December 12, 1998 *Alec Baldwin/Coldplay - April 7, 2001 *Alec Baldwin/P.O.D - April 20, 2002 *Alec Baldwin/Missy Elliot - November 15, 2003 *Alec Baldwin/Shakira - December 10, 2005 *Alec Baldwin/ Christina Aguilera - November 11, 2006 *Alec Baldwin - January 12, 2008 (planned) *Alec Baldwin/Jonas Brothers - February 14, 2009 *Alec Baldwin/Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers - May 15, 2010 *Alec Baldwin/Radiohead - September 24, 2011 *Alec Baldwin/Ed Sheeran - February 11, 2017 Cameos *October 2, 2004 *February 4, 2006 *December 9, 2006 *April 14, 2007 *October 18, 2008 *December 10, 2011 *December 15, 2012 *March 9, 2013 *October 26, 2013 *October 17, 2015 *October 1, 2016 (played Donald Trump) *October 8, 2016 (played Donald Trump) *October 15, 2016 (played Donald Trump) *October 22, 2016 (played Donald Trump and a Pilot) *November 5, 2016 (played Donald Trump) *November 19, 2016 (played Donald Trump) *December 3, 2016 (played Donald Trump) *December 17, 2016 (played Donald Trump and appeared in the opening monologue) *January 14, 2017 (played Donald Trump) *February 4, 2017 (played Donald Trump) *March 11, 2017 (played Donald Trump) *April 8, 2017 (played Donald Trump and Bill O'Reilly) *April 15, 2017 (played Donald Trump) *May 6, 2017 (Vocal only; played John Miller) *May 13, 2017 (played Donald Trump and appeared in the opening monologue) *May 20, 2017 (played Donald Trump and appeared in the opening monologue) Gallery SNL Ben Affleck as Alec Baldwin.jpg|Ben Affleck as Alec Baldwin on the November 1, 2008 episode during "The View" sketch. Category:Five-Timers Club Category:Frequent Hosts Category:Season 37 Hosts Category:Season 35 Hosts Category:Season 32 Hosts Category:Season 34 Hosts Category:Season 31 Hosts Category:Cast Members and Hosts Who Have Been Impersonated Category:American voice actors Category:Season 42 Hosts Category:Season 16 Hosts Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:Hosts with Recurring Characters Category:Season 15 Hosts Category:Season 18 Hosts Category:Season 19 Hosts Category:Season 20 Hosts Category:Season 21 Hosts Category:Season 22 Hosts Category:Season 26 Hosts Category:Season 27 Hosts Category:Season 29 Hosts Category:Planned Hosts Category:Season 24 Hosts Category:Platinum Lounge Member